Original Campus Tour
The forwards campus tour is as follows: *'Main Building', including a brief introduction of guide **Campus Stats: About one sq. mile from Chestnut to Powelton, 30th to 34th **Total 17,000 students on 3 campuses; 12,000 undergraduates. **Waterboy Statue: Question of the Day **Ryder Clock: Question of the Day **Current offices include: President, Provost, SRC, Admissions, Financial Aid, Comptroller *'Crossing at 32nd and Chestnut' *'Creese Student Center' **''Question of the Day'': Began construction in 1963 after an elevator shaft collapsed in the old student center and destroyed the complex. **Information Desk: Info, laptop rentals, SEPTA tokens, SmartCard purchases, daily events **Behrakis Grand Hall: speakers, Blood Drive **Dragon Card Office: ID gains access to library, health center, residence, DAC, shuttle **Creese Cafe-- salads, sandwiches, smoothies *'Mandell Theatre' **The Drexel Players -- all aspects of theatre performance ***Acting, directing, design, costumes, lighting, sets, sound, publicity, box office **6-10 productions a year, at least 1/term ***Theatre, Musical Theatre, Jazz Band, Gospel Choir, Choir, Dance Ensemble **424 seat capacity **Underneath is Mad Dragon Recording Label: the only college recording label *'MacAlister Hall' **Writing Center **WKDU 91.7 FM, entirely student run radio station **CAB Office -- Campus Activities Board ***Friday night flicks ***Comedy week: Jaime Kennedy, Dane Cook ***Phillies tickets *'Handschumacher Dining Center' **Glass Atrium leads to the dining hall **Newly renovated $3.7 million **Mandatory meal plan for freshmen -- unlimited access to dining hall, $200 flex **Commuters/Upperclassmen have 3 options: 5/week, 9/week, unlimited meal plans *'Crossing at 33rd and Chestnut' *'Newman Center' **Religious resources at Drexel for all faiths **Game room **Meeting room in the basement *'Walk up 33rd St' *'W. W. Hagerty Library' **Houses over 1.3 million books, preriodicals, microfilms, government docs., movies and software **Interloan with Penn **Access PA network **Electronic learning center **Study rooms **College of Study specific librarians *'Walk up to the DAC' *'Daskalakis Athletic Center' **Athletic Center ***3 Full size Basketball Courts ***Olympic-sized Swimming Pool and Diving Well ***Activity Rooms ***Free Weight Room, and Wellness Center ***Squash Courts **Need your Drexel Card to enter **Locker Rooms, Equipment rental window **Teams, Division I, Colonial Athletic Assoc., Intramural and Club Sports **Planned to have a 3-story addition added which will include an indoor track and a rock wall. *'Lancaster Walk' **Welcome Days **New Law Building and School ***Over $13 million construction ***Inaugural class of 185 **34th Street is Drexel's western boundary **7/11 is the highest grossing on the eastern coast *'Residence Hall' *'Academic Building' **"One of the best kept secrets"-- Academic Bistro on top floor **Le Bec Fin, the only 5-star restaurant in Philadelphia donated furnature and fixture to provide the Bistro with a grand ambiance *'Buckley Field/Buckley Green' **2005 returfed with state-of-the-art Sprinturf **Intramural and Club Sports **Beach Volleyball courts-- the only ones in Philadelphia *'Rush Building' **Used to be a hospital and there is a morgue in the basement *'Armory' **One of the largest and oldest armories in the commonwealth, housed the 1st regiment **Currently the home of the ROTC program **2010 planned conversion into a 5,000 seat basketball arena much like the palestra *'Dragon Shuttle Bus Stop' **Three routes: Gold, Blue, and Dragon which serve University City and Center City Hahnemann **Run in 15 minute intervals. **Drexel students also have access to Penn Transit *'Nesbitt Hall' **Houses Westphal College of Media, Arts, and Design *'Mario the Dragon' **Named after an Alum of 1945 who never missed a basketball game **We are the Drexel Dragons, but we used to be the Drexel Engineers and the Drexelites **''Question of the Day'': Great place to meet people, since it's an easily visible landmark *'Pearlstein Business Learning Center' **$15 million facility, opened September 2003 **Wall Street Ticker **Wireless Classrooms, including lecture and board room style **Faculty ***Active in their field of study ***Accessible - Required office hours, Contact information *'Matheson Hall' *'Paul Peck Alumni Center' **Previously Centennial Bank, built in 1876 and designed by Philadelphia architectural legend Frank Furness **Has been on the National Register of Historic Places since 1971. *'Bossone Research Center' **Lunch truck lane -- Philly culture **$37 million research center **Houses College of Engineering, Biomed engineering, Science and Helath systesm, Drexel Research resources center, Nanotechnology Institute, and Center for Telecommunications and Information Assurance *'Return to the Main Building followed by the Information Session'